Memories of Good Riddance
by DancingQueen21
Summary: A response to BebePanda401's original couples challenge! Carly is having a normal day until she sees someone who brings all of her Dark Signer memories back. Read to find out the pairing. Rated T for mentionned sexual themes.


I know this is kind of late but I wanted to enter something for the contest, even though its WAY past the due date. Oh well, even if it can't be entered, I hope you still enjoy this one-shot! Oh, and I'm not telling you the couple, you have to read and find out!

Memories of Good Riddance

It was a perfectly normal day in the world of Carly Nagisa. She had coffee with Jack at his favourite café as usual before heading off to work to be threatened to get fired by her boss, then pick up some topic she had to get a scoop on. It was perfectly normal, until she saw what headline her scoop had to have.

"Dark Signers; the life they lead now?" Carly read allowed in confusion. Why would the public care about that? She sighed and shook her head as she left the building and began the hunt for her article.

She decided to go ask Yusei and Jack who the Dark Signers were so she knew who she would have to interview. After all, she didn't remember the Dark Signer war and who better to fill her in on the missing holes than two Signers?

"Hello?" she called into the garage. Yusei and Jack looked up from what they were doing to find Carly nervously peaking her head into the building. They signalled for her to come down and join them and she obliged.

"Hey guys." She greeted. Yusei had gone under the D-Wheel they were working on to fix something and stuck his hand out from underneath and waved. Jack gave a small 'Hi' before returning his attention back to the computer they boys were using to monitor the D-Wheel's stats.

"Can you guys tell me who the Dark Signers were? I need to do an article on the life they have now, and it's hard to interview them if I don't know who they are." She explained.

Jack froze and stiffened a little and Yusei slid from underneath the D-Wheel.

"Jack?" Yusei said with a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine Yusei." He informed before returning to his work.

"Are you sure?" Yusei pressed further. Jack sighed and stood up, he gave Yusei a cold look before leaving the room. Yusei shook his head. "Sorry Carly, it's a touchy subject for him."

Carly nodded, pretending to understand. She had no idea what could make that time so much more uncomfortable for him than for the other Signers. She turned to Yusei, a little worry on her face. "Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine." Yusei assured. "Now, you said you needed to know who the Dark Signers were?" Yusei inquired. Carly nodded and got a notepad out. "Kiryu Kyosuke and Misty Lola are two of them that I think you can get in contact with. Bommer and Demak are two others, but you're not going to have much luck finding them. Rudger Goodwin was one, but he's… passed. There was one other but they've disappeared." Yusei lied to Carly, she had been the other Dark Signer but she hadn't remembered a single bit of the entire war. Jack told them not to tell her, and to just say that when she fell, she had survived but barely and went into a coma for the entire war. Him, Crow, Aki and the twins had all unwillingly agreed to this and it hadn't been brought up since. Jack had told Carly he loved her, something Jack Atlas wouldn't let out easily, and it pained him greatly that she didn't even remember it.

"Thanks Yusei!" She thanked before turning to leave and get her interviews. She halted herself at the door and turned to Yusei. "Tell Jack to call me later, okay?" she requested. Yusei nodded and she smiled and left.

The first and easiest interview to get was Misty Lola. Her and Misty had met a few times before her unfortunate coma and she had become a good friend of Carly's. She got out her cell phone and called her raven-haired friend.

"Hello?" came a cheery voice from the other end. Misty must be in a good mood today!

"Hey Misty, it's Carly!" she greeted.

"Hi Carly!" Misty returned.

"I was wondering if I could come over and interview you about your life after the Dark Signer war." She explained.

Misty agreed and Carly went over. She got a really long and detailed interview, one her boss would adore! Carly started packing all her things up when she remembered something.

"Do you know a Kiryu Kyosuke?" Carly asked the model. Misty froze for a second before nodding.

'_How could Carly not even remember him?'_ The super-model thought to herself. She skimmed through her contact list on her phone until she found the fellow ex-Dark Signer's phone number. "Here you are." She said quietly as she showed Carly the number. Carly nodded and thanked the girl before heading out and calling the other Dark Signer.

"Hello?" came a voice from the other end of the line. The voice seemed familiar to Carly, but she couldn't place it. Did she know this man?

"Hi, I'm Carly Nagisa-"

"CARLY?" Apparently she did know him.

"I'm sorry, is this Kiryu Kyosuke?" she asked nervously. Where did she know him from?

"Of course Carly, it's me! Do you not remember?" He asked incredulously.

Carly frowned. "I'm sorry, I don't think I do. I was calling to see if I could get an interview with you about your life after being a Dark Signer. Yusei told me your name and Misty gave me your number." She explained to the man, whose heart had just split in two. How could she not remember him?

"Um, sure. Okay, I'll be at Neo Domino Park in a half hour." He informed half-heartedly. She really didn't remember?

"Great! Thanks." She thanked before hanging up. She walked toward Neo Domino Park and pondered the conversation. Where did she know this guy from? How could she not remember how she knew this guy? He certainly remembered her… Now she felt bad, guilt pouring onto her features. He obviously had known her well, maybe if she saw him she'd remember!

She got to the park about 10 minutes early and started wandering through the park, admiring the beautiful display of nature. There were Cherry Blossom trees and little ponds scattered around the park. There was a little bridge that she decided to stop on and observe the scene from. She leaned forward on the railing of the bridge and leaned her chin into her hand.

"I didn't know you wore glasses." Came the familiar voice again.

Carly turned to find Kiryu staring at her, almost longingly, while standing under a tree covered in little pink flowers. He was definitely familiar, had he nursed her during her coma? Maybe he was the doctor?

She couldn't help but smile at the boy, a light blush playing on her cheeks. _'He always knows how to make me blush.'_ She thought. Where did THAT come from? Had they been together before? She noticed how long his hair gotten, it was short before?

She sighed in frustration and face palmed. She was never going to figure this out!

Kiryu noticed the blush that had crossed her face and smiled. "So you _do_ remember me?"

"Kind of…" she trailed off, still trying to figure out where she knew him from, with little to no success. "You're familiar…" she trailed again.

Kiryu smiled and approached her. He stopped until they were barely inches apart and tipped her chin up with his thumb and index finger. He removed her glasses and observed her eyes, her gorgeous grey eyes that seemed to make his heart melt each time he looked into them.

She had been caught in a trance. Kiryu was pretty dreamy, she had to admit. His long silver hair, his golden irises. She felt comfortable under his touch, why? It was all so confusing to her.

He smiled again, causing her to blush in response. He lowered his head until his lips met hers. Carly's eyes widened in shock, why was he kissing her? He was practically a stranger! She didn't even remember him.

And then it all hit her.

The fall, the duel with Divine, Misty finding her, meeting Rudger and Demak and…

Kiryu.

She remembered it all, how she had been dreading the duel that would take place between her and Jack, how Kiryu had asked her what her story was for becoming a Dark Signer, how she had explained to him that Jack had been a selfish jerk, how Kiryu had laughed and agreed with her and also said he was an idiot, how she asked why, and how he said she was beautiful.

They had gotten together!

Her and Kiryu had been together during their times as Dark Signers, which hadn't been very long, so they took no time in taking steps with their relationship. She had still been in love with Jack, but she had developed feelings for Kiryu too.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Kiryu smiled into her lips as he realized she remembered now. It made him happy that she knew now, but upset at the same time. If she remembered this, than she must remember…

Kiryu pulled away after wrapping his arms around the girls waist. "You remember now?" he asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.

She nodded. "I remember."

"You remember your duel with Jack then?" he asked, hoping maybe she didn't. It was selfish, but he didn't want Jack to have her. Jack didn't deserve her! He was a jerk who left her for his own selfish reasons! She was so sweet and pure, how could he have done that to her?

Carly slowly nodded, realizing that she did, and that Jack had told her something huge, and that she had told him the same thing, except…

"Kiryu, I love him… But I also love you!" she admitted.

Kiryu brought her into his chest and sighed. This hurt him so much! Why couldn't she get over Jack and just love him? They had taken each others virginities for crying out loud!

"Kiryu, I… I…" she sobbed into his chest.

Kiryu hushed her and started stroking her hair. "Do you remember that night I taught you how to ride a D-Wheel? We rode together for almost an hour, riding through that wasteland of nothingness, just living in the moment. Then we went back to the hideout, and we spent the night together, just laying in each others arms."

She continued to sob and nodded as he recalled the most romantic night of her life out loud to her. "I… remember…" she said sorrowfully.

Kiryu squeezed her frame and pulled back, looking into those beautiful grey orbs once again, feeling his heart liquidize inside his chest. "I want that again, that exact night. I want to fall asleep in your arms again, but this time knowing that there's a future for us." He looked at her hopefully, trying to read her expression.

She nodded. "I want that too Kiryu, I really do."

He waited for her to say 'but'. He stared at her and waited for about 5 minutes before he realized it wasn't coming. Had she chosen him?

"What are you saying?" He asked nervously.

She smiled. "I'm saying, I want you Kiryu."

He smiled and squeezed her frame again, this time picking her up and whirling her around. He had just been made the happiest man in Neo Domino city!

She smiled and laughed as he twirled her around a few times in the air. Now that she thought about it, Jack really had been a jerk, and still was. The only thing she could say about him now was:

Good riddance!

END

I absolutely ADORE this pairing! If you have read my bio, you would know it's one of my favourites! Reviews would be nice, and maybe if I get enough, I might start a multi-chapter story with them as the main pairing!


End file.
